An Early Step
by meiburinyuki
Summary: A girl who suddenly married to her boss as to clear the debt that her father left. The feeling of love towards each other is slowly growing in them as they move from one stage to another.


The Storage Data Department was always in chaos every morning. The workers were very hyperactive, hardworking and the department would always been recognised as the model department in Kohara Industry Corporation. Mia was one of the workers in the department and everyone loved her for her cheerful and innocent character. Her place was between Mrs. Nagisa and Jun.

"Hey, Mia! Let's have dinner together, shall we?" asked Jun.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, all of us. The manager is also joining."

"Sure."

"Nice!"

Mia smiled and continued doing her work.

"Ne, Mia. Have you heard about our president? He is very serious when he does his work but gosh, he is so handsome like a prince, kya~," said Aya.

"He is an outstanding person, smart and intelligence. What else can you describe about the president? He has it all," Hana added.

"Speaking of the president, Mia, you haven't met him, have you?" said Mrs. Nagisa.

"Yes. I haven't met the president. I didn't go for our company's dinner last time due to some urgent matters," Mia answered.

"Too bad. Anyway, he's still a bachelor. No wonder he has lots of fans. Mia, you should be like one of them too," said Aya.

"Not interested," Mia quickly declined.

Mrs. Nagisa laughed as she watched Aya and Hana were both surprised by Mia's quick respond. That night, the staffs went to have dinner at the Japanese restaurant. Everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Hey, isn't that the president? He's with a woman. Gosh, she's so pretty," said Jun.

Everyone turned around. Mia looked at the president but her vision was not good at night so she put on her spectacle. Indeed, the woman was pretty but the president was sitting in the opposite side made Mia could not see his face. Both seemed to look so happy and they laughed with each other. In the end, Mia did not bother to see the president and she continued eating her food. Aya and Hana were still admiring the president and kept on talking about him.

"I wish I could see Mia acts like those two," Mrs. Nagisa said.

Mia smiled.

"Then, I wish I could be just like them, Mrs. Nagisa. Talking about guys, having dates and so on but I guess this is who I am," she told the old woman.

"Sou, sou. That is so like you, dear," Mrs. Nagisa said and both laughed.

Mia went to the washroom to refresh herself. As she washed her hand, a bang sound was heard. The girl turned around and saw a woman collapsed. Quickly, she ran toward her.

"Are you alright, madam?" she asked.

The lady's face looked pale.

"Med-icine, I forgot to take them," the woman told her.

Mia quickly searched for the medicine inside the clutch. However, she could not find them. Then, the lady's phone rang. It was from her son as the screen shown the word 'son' on it. She answered it.

"Mom, you've taken too much time in the washroom," he said.

"M-mister," Mia called.

"Who is this? Where is my mother?"

"She's here. You mother forgot to take her medicine and she's really weak," Mia told him.

"Do you have any sweet with you?" he asked.

Mia searched her handbag.

"Yes."

"Give it to my mother. She has low blood pressure so she needs something sweet to eat. One more thing, please bring her to Room 0311. There is a woman by the name of Haruka in that room. I will be there soon," the guy ordered her.

After giving the woman a sweet, Mia brought her to the room where her son told her. The woman looked a bit better than before after the woman named Haruka took care of her.

"Thank you, my child," the woman told Mia.

Mia smiled.

"I only do what your son told me."

"Madam, you should take some rest now," Haruka told the woman. Mia looked at her watch.

"Oh, no! I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me," she said and left the room.

The woman watched her as she left.

"Isn't she perfect for Shuei?" she told the Haruka.

"Yes. It seems like she's one of the workers in the company. She dropped her name tag," Haruka answered as she gave the name tag to the woman.

The woman stared at the tag.

"M-i-a," she mumbled and smiled.


End file.
